<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【鏡酪】不省人事 by hooowho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370874">【鏡酪】不省人事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooowho/pseuds/hooowho'>hooowho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Illuso/Formaggio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Illuso/Formaggio - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooowho/pseuds/hooowho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>暗巷/有點婊/鏡酪但是有另外一個意思的酪操鏡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illuso/Formaggio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【鏡酪】不省人事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陰暗潮濕的窄巷裡擠著兩個男人，有人渾身香精酒味的嘴裡嘔出幾句酸液含糊，另外一個踉蹌歪扭的跟在身後，寬厚掌窩胡亂摸著粗劣的破牆尋路，被劃破指頭都沒察覺。</p><p>這是馬吉歐第一次跟同行的喝酒，誰也沒想到能夠酣暢光了日夜交替，站不住腳，視線糊爛，疑似被人灌了酒在腦勺。伊魯索真的走不了了，他比馬吉歐高了點，含吐幾個字就臥倒在肩窩，雙手扶著人一股勁的把馬吉歐摁到牆上，混上伊魯索的酒臭味隔了條街都能嗅到，馬吉歐歪膩的扶抱住人扯了扯他的背心，距離近得可以感受到上頭粗掠的鼻息，又捏住人的下顎對視。</p><p>馬吉歐...。伊魯索的話變得很多，雖然更多的是喘息，還有情愫上頭的汗液點在頭頂。嘴上瀉出的不過是玩笑胡言罷了，誰也沒想到還真的能搞上，他扶著跨上的腦袋往裡按，伊魯索喜歡深入的性愛，應該是說不會有人討厭，馬吉歐的技巧很不賴，有時候會吸允著發出滋聲，像在品什麼美食一樣，不得不讓伊魯索懷疑他有幫男人服務的經驗。馬吉歐咳了幾聲吐出硬挺的大家伙，用手掌覆著玩弄很快就榨出了種液，滾動喉結吃進胃裡。操，馬吉歐，這是你幹黑幫以前的職業嗎。</p><p>這場荒淫粗魯的性愛無疑是酒精糊腦，沒有其他因素，甚至淹沒了街邊踏步聲。口沫和更多鹹液攪爛在一塊，有時候馬吉歐會咬他的舌辮或軟唇，有雙臂膀抱緊依魯索的頸子，交換體溫和暈頭轉向，伊魯索捧著馬吉歐的腰側跌坐到地，他的眼睛很好看，像漓進了幾滴紅酒，伊魯索英挺的五官也容易注視得出神。</p><p>馬吉歐先退出了接吻，他要伊魯索操他。他確實是個不拘小節的人。腦一熱好像醒了酒似的渾身灌滿血氣，馬吉歐還在蹭人的胯部，伊魯索顫著指根扒開他的衣物，襠部還有些黏稠。馬吉歐，你還能夠自己流水嗎。他問，然後放了根指頭塞進臀縫裡試探，答案是肯定的。</p><p>與其說是伊魯索在操馬吉歐，更像是反過來，馬吉歐正壓著他的肩膀用屁股强暴他，還會問他爽嗎，伊魯索則喘得像剛執完任務回來一樣，有時候停不住哼吟，叫得像馬吉歐嫖來的，馬吉歐也不在乎他們直接在巷子裡幹了起來，但伊魯索在意，碎念著一堆不重要的胡話，他雙手按緊那雙挺會伺候男人的臀辮，嘴裡除了呻吟講的有時候是髒字。肉洞邊流水邊討好的吸緊腫脹的陽具，操、馬吉歐。他臂膀暴起青筋提起人反摁到地上壓著幹，魯莽的和他親吻，或在他的胸口上記號。</p><p>馬吉歐喜歡主導，雖然現在他被壓著手腕走不開，這種令人高潮暈厥的攻勢也足夠誘人，伊魯索撬開腿根深頂進去，每下狠勁都捅刺到他要命的點。天啊伊魯索——。馬吉歐搖晃得劇烈，還有爽得蜷起腳趾發抖。很快這些密集的抽送讓他有點消受不住要伊魯索停下，有什麼辦法，誰會在粗暴的酣醉裡清醒，他只能啞著嗓子哼叫，或吸鼻子從眼裡眨出水。</p><p>-</p><p>暗殺小組每個人都在，馬吉歐是最後一個睡醒的，準備好自己的早點就泰然的坐在昨夜他摟著肩頸，親吻過數次的男人身邊。我說伊魯索你還真狠吶，你看。馬吉歐彎起雙眸，伸出果然還沒褪色的手腕，又看似無意的點了點自己胸口上破洞的背心，舉止自然得就像日常談吐。囂張得就像被幹到哭著高潮的不是他一樣，伊魯索羞赧得咬緊牙恨不得把自己整身熟紅的皮囊藏到鏡子裡，會查言的人都讀得懂氣氛曖昧得詭異。<br/>他又罵咧了一聲，操你的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>